La vérité rien que la vérité
by Seelio
Summary: Victime d'une invention d'Anissina, Yuuri est voué à dire la vérité rien que la vérité mais est-il prêt à faire face à la réalité de ses sentiments pour Wolfram et pire encore, lever le voile sur son plus grand secret? Oneshot en deux parties. R
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Cette fic est un oneshot que j'ai divisé en deux parties car il était devenu un peu trop long :-) !

Je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews !!!

Je n'ai pas de lecteur beta donc si vous trouvez des erreurs soyez indulgent…

*La vérité, rien que la vérité*

Chapitre 1

Il avait des yeux verts qui brûlaient d'un feu ardent dévoilant ses milles et une émotion. Ses cheveux aux boucles dorées exhalaient un léger parfum fruité. Son teint crémeux mettait en valeur la douce couleur de ses lèvres rose pale. Son visage aux traits fins et réguliers était d'un ovale parfait mais malgré son androgynéité, il n'avait rien de féminin. Wolfram régalait son entourage de sa beauté mais il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dévoiler son caractère de cochon qui avait souvent tendance à embrumer ses bons côtés. Je faisais partis de ces gens là, ceux qui ne voyaient que la surface et pas en profondeur. Non, en réalité, je connaissais une partie de sa nature… Je ne voulais tout simplement pas la voir parce que ça m'effrayait. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de découvrir à travers lui qui j'étais vraiment ou plutôt, ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Je ne me souviens plus quand ni comment j'ai commencé à le voir d'un autre œil… Wolfram avait changé depuis le jour de notre rencontre ou peut-être qu'il avait toujours été compatissant, fidèle, loyal, altruiste et incroyablement attentionné mais ne s'était jamais dévoilé à personne ?!!

Je me souviens qu'à peine arrivée sur Shin Makoku, Il ne lui avait suffit que d'une soirée pour qu'il me mette dans une colère noire et pourtant, je n'étais pas une personne nerveuse ! J'étais plutôt calme et tempéré ! Mais Wolfram avec ses préjugés, son air hautain et arrogant, il était vraiment l'archétype des personnes avec qui j'avais du mal à m'entendre…

Malgré cela, au fil des années, sans même que je me rende compte de son importance, il s'était discrètement immiscé dans ma vie et mon quotidien pour finalement me faire penser qu'il était la personne qui me comprenait le mieux.

Wolfram m'encourageait, me soutenait et appuyait mes décisions même face à Gwendal, son frère qu'il admirait et respectait tant. Il me réprimandait, me grondait et me parlait toujours avec franchise. En quelque sorte, il était devenu un pilier sur lequel j'avais tendance à m'appuyer et cette réalité était plus frappante pour moi aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'était il y a quelques jours.

Qui aurait cru que je me languirai de ses attentions ? Pas moi en tous cas. Je pouvais avouer que j'aimais sa loyauté, sa fidélité et sa dévotion. Cela me donnait la certitude qu'il resterait toujours à mes côtés même si tout le monde me tournait le dos. J'avais une confiance absolue en lui, presque aveugle. Après tout, il m'avait prouvé de bien des manières qu'il pouvait douter de lui-même mais pas de moi. Ma confiance ne faisait que répondre à la sienne.

Cependant, après ces quatre longues années où nous avons appris à nous accepter, à nous connaître, il ne me suffit que d'une après-midi pour tout détruire et cela par la faute d'une machine, « Dis-moi la vérité-kun » inventé par Anissina.

Ce jour là, j'étais dans la bibliothèque avec Gunter qui était en train de me donner une leçon d'histoire quand la porte s'ouvrit violement laissant des échos claquant dans mes oreilles. Anissina était là, l'air contrarié. Une machine de la taille d'un chat était derrière elle.

« Gunter, où se cache Gwendal ! » Demanda-t-elle sans détour et sans prendre le temps de nous saluer.

Gunter lui sourit pour dissimuler sa peur grandissante car il savait que son destin dépendrait de sa réponse. « N'est-il pas dans son bureau, Anissina ? » Dit-il tout en essayant de contrôler le nerf qui faisait trembler son sourcil gauche.

« Je vois que tu es de mèche avec lui. Puisque tu me prives de mon cobaye, tu vas devoir prendre sa place Gunter, tu le sais ! » Le menaça-t-elle pour le provoquer puis croisa les bras. D'un air plus sérieux, elle lui dit : « Je travaille actuellement sur un projet de la plus haute importance et j'ai réellement besoin de voir s'il fonctionne correctement. Ca n'est pas du tout dangereux juste peut-être un peu douloureux. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ?!!! Voyons Anissina, tu vois bien que je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en pleine leçon avec sa majesté ! » Répliqua-t-il en espoir d'échapper à l'expérience. « Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Dacarscos ? » Poursuivit-il. Gunter voulait se défiler même si pour cela il devait sacrifier le pauvre 'soldat à tout faire'.

« As-tu oublié qu'il est en mission avec Gisela ? Si c'est simplement à cause de ta leçon avec sa majesté alors pas d'inquiétude, cela ne durera même pas dix secondes. » Oh pauvre Gunter, je le plaignais…

« 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' Attaque ! » Ordonna-telle en nous pointant du doigt. Je regardais avec effroi la machine se déplacer vers nous à une vitesse féline. Alors qu'elle fit un bond pour sauter à la figure de Gunter qui était devant moi, ce dernier parvint à l'éviter de peu. Je ne pu même pas réaliser qu'elle était sur moi et qu'elle s'était placé à l'arrière de ma tête tellement elle était rapide. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis une douleur aiguë me transpercer la nuque que je réalisai ce qui se passait.

« Heikaaaaa !!!!! » Crièrent Gunter et Anissina en unisson alors que je me sentis m'effondrer sur mon bureau. Tout était devenu noir.

…

« Heika… Heika… Heikaaaaa ! » Je reconnaissais cette voix dramatique… Gunter m'appelait et j'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux en laissant s'échapper un gémissement de mes lèvres.

Ma vue était trouble mais elle me revint assez vite. Gunter avait les mains jointes contre sa poitrine et ses yeux larmoyants criaient son inquiétude. Anissina près de lui me regardait avec culpabilité, chose rare chez cette femme fière.

« Gunter ? Anissina ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandai-je.

« Oh votre majesté !!!! Comment moi, Gunter, votre humble serviteur peut se faire pardonner de vous avoir laissé en proie à la satanée machine d'Anissina !!! Je mérite la mort ! Oui, je n'ai plus le droit de vivre ! C'est moi qui aurai dû me faire piquer par cette chose ! » S'écria Gunter en plein désespoir.

« Allons Gunter, si tu avais accepté dès le départ, sa majesté n'aurait pas prit ta place ni ne se serait évanouit ! » Renchérit Anissina.

« Si tu n'avais pas ramené ta machine, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !!! » Répliqua-t-il puis se tourna vers moi son expression changeant de la colère à l'inquiétude. « Comment vous sentez vous votre majesté ? »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne mais à part ça, tout va bien ! »

« Raghhh votre majesté ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis profusément désolé de ce qui vient de se passer ! Si seulement… Si seulement… » Il secoua la tête pour retenir ses émotions visiblement trop forte pour être exprimé par de simple mots puis soupira. « S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour que vous vous sentiez mieux ! »

« C'est bon Gunter, commence par te calmer et tu te rendras compte que je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à te faire tant de soucis ! »

« Mais votre majesté… »

« Je ne serai pas contre un peu de repos. » Je rajoutai avant qu'il ne continue à s'apitoyer.

Il acquiesça d'une mine triste. « Bien entendu votre majesté… »

Je lui offris un sourire pour lui montrer ma gratitude puis me tournai vers la savante qui était bien trop silencieuse à mon goût. « Au fait Anissina, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette machine ? Est-ce que je vais souffrir d'effets secondaires ? »

Elle croisa les bras puis me regarda sérieusement. « Seul le temps nous le dira mais majesté, sachez que le but de 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' est de faire dire la vérité, rien que la vérité de sa victime. De ce fait, il vous est impossible de mentir et ce jusqu'à ce que l'élixir se soit complètement désagrégé de votre système. »

« Hein ?! Et ça prendra combien de temps ?!!! » Demandai-je un peu en panique.

Elle me regarda d'un regard presque vicieux. « Pourquoi ? Vous avez des choses à cacher votre majesté ? »

« Oui, comme tous le monde !!! » Je me mis les mains sur la bouche. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. « Non… C'est pas juste ça me prive de mon libre arbitre ! Il n'y a pas d'antidote Anissina ? »

« Pas pour l'instant… » Me dit-elle puis se tourna pour prendre la sortie. « Je vous conseille de vous mettre en quarantaine. Je vous rendrai une visite un peu plus tard. D'ici là, faites attention à vous. » Elle s'inclina poliment devant moi puis réitéra le geste en direction de mon précepteur puis s'en alla.

Lorsqu'elle disparu derrière la porte je laissai s'échapper un grand soupir. Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrivait !

Gunter m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma chambre, répétant sans cesse à quel point il était désolé. Le pauvre se sentait vraiment coupable.

Dans le calme de la chambre je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'eu à peine le temps de me reposer quelques heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec urgence dévoilant un Wolfram inquiet. Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide et je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort. C'était une sensation étrange qui me prenait depuis quelque temps à chaque fois que je le voyais que nos regards se croisaient ou que nous étions proche l'un de l'autre.

« Yuuri, j'ai appris pour l'expérience d'Anissina. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? » Me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que j'allais mieux lorsque je m'entendis dire : « J'ai juste un peu mal au cœur. »

« Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Foutu expérience ! On devrait interdire à Anissina de faire des expériences dans l'enceinte du château ! Et si cela t'avait tué ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ?!! Lavette comme tu es, tu as dû la laisser partir sans rien lui dire ! » Dit-il de manière exaspéré puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je suis désolé Wolfram. » Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui et je fis un petit bond en arrière lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi sans que je m'y attende et mon cœur fit un saut dans ma poitrine.

« Bon… Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu as au cœur ? »

'_Rien, rien du tout'_ Je lui répondis dans la tête mais ma bouche était devenu totalement indépendante de ma volonté. « J'ai le cœur qui palpite » M'entendis-je dire et à cela, je sentis mon cœur battre encore plus fort. Qu'est- ce que je racontais ?

« Vraiment ? Et c'est douloureux ? » Demanda mon ami.

Je secouai la tête de manière négative. « Non mais ça me gêne. »

Wolfram fronça des sourcils. « C'est étrange. » Dit-il puis il saisit mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls. Nous restâmes dans le silence pendant quelques instants mais je sentais que mon cœur ne battait que plus fort et plus vite. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je si nerveux à l'idée que Wolfram soit si proche ? De là ou j'étais, je pouvais sentir la fragrance fruitée qui émanait de ses cheveux dorés. Je me rendis compte que Wolfram et moi étions rarement si proches. Nous avions beau être très souvent ensemble et dormions dans le même lit mais à tous ces instants, il y avait une sorte de distance car nous étions rarement en contact physique. Wolfram dormait toujours à l'extrémité du lit pour ne pas envahir mon espace vitale même s'il avait tendance à beaucoup bouger dans son sommeil et j'en faisais de même. Pendant la journée, Wolfram entrait en contact physique avec moi que lorsque cela était nécessaire. « Ton cœur bat vite. » Remarqua-t-il. « Repose-toi, je vais faire appeler Gisela. » M'ordonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça va passer. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps. Gisela n'est pas au château de toute manière » Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Est-ce que j'étais en train de tendre une perche ? _'Non, non ! Wolfram ! Ne mords pas à l'hameçon !!!'_ M'écriai-je dans mon for intérieur.

« De temps en temps ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Trop tard, s'en était fini de moi… « Yuuri, je comprends que tu ne veuilles inquiéter personne mais tu es notre roi. Qu'adviendrait-il de Shin Makoku si ton état s'aggravait ?! » Il se détourna de moi. Je savais qu'il était fâché. « S'il te plait ne joue pas avec ta santé. Tu es important pour nous parce que tu es notre roi mais encore plus parce que tu es un ami... Et puis tu MON fiancé ! »

Les mots de Wolfram suscitèrent en moi un sentiment de culpabilité. « Je suis désolé Wolfram. »

« Si tu l'es vraiment alors prend soin de toi davantage. » Répondit-il comme un reproche mais je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi. Et puis, j'étais sauvé, il ne m'avait pas pausé plus de questions. Soulagé, je me rallongeai.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil. « Je crois que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Puisque Gisela n'est pas là, je veux en savoir plus sur tes palpitations au cas où... Tu as dit que ça t'arrivait de temps en temps. Eclaire-moi. » C'étais plus un ordre qu'une demande.

'_Non bouche, s'il te plait, ne dis rien que je n'ai pas envie de dire, je t'en prie !'_ Suppliai-je dans ma tête.

« Ca m'arrive à fague boi ou eu eu voi » Je savais que ma bouche allait me trahir alors j'eu la brillante idée de me recouvrir la bouche de mes mains.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? Je ne t'ai pas compris. Chercherais-tu à me cacher quelque chose, lavette ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

« Oui ! » Je répondis avant que je me rende compte que ma bouche avait parlé. _'Raghh !!! Maudite machine !!!'_ Je me rendais compte que même si l'on ne mentait pas forcément en règle générale, on cachait au contraire beaucoup de chose. Anissina pouvait être fière d'elle, 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' marchait à merveille, à mon plus grand désespoir !

« Yuuri. Tu veux me provoquer c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! »

« Alors à quoi tu joues ? »

« Je ne joue à rien je ne fais que te dire la vérité ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais soupira avant de poursuivre. « Bien, ou en étions nous ? Tu étais en train de me dire que »

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma bouche dire des choses que je ne voulais pas, ni entendre, ni réaliser. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui couper la parole.

« Wolfram… Il est tard tu ne penses pas ? Pourquoi ne te changerais-tu pas pour venir dormir ? Mon état n'est pas urgent, je t'assure, alors ne t'en fais pas. Je te promets d'aller voir Gisela dès qu'elle sera rentrée. » Si je ne pouvais pas mentir, je pouvais éviter qu'on me pose des questions indiscrètes…

Etrangement, Wolfram m'obéit silencieusement et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre sa chemise de nuit. Une fois mise, il se déplaça vers le bassin pour faire sa toilette, pris sa place de l'autre côté du lit puis éteignit les bougies d'un geste de la main. Ma vision prit un petit moment pour s'adapter à l'obscurité. Comme d'habitude, il s'était placé loin de moi et me tournait le dos.

« Yuuri, tu peux au moins me dire qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton cœur non ? Et si c'était grave ? » Insista-t-il à nouveau. J'avais sous-estimé sa tenacité.

« Ca va aller, c'est juste passager. »

« C'est justement ce qui est inquiétant, ça veut dire que ça t'arrive régulièrement ! J'ai des responsabilités envers toi tu sais ! Je suis ton fiancé et c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de toi ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose tout le blâme tomberait sur moi alors j'exige que tu m'explique ce qu'il t'arrive ! » Si je pensais que Wolfram était bizarrement docile ce soir là, j'avais eu tord.

« Tu m'agaces ! » Dis-je sans réfléchir, ma bouche était trop honnête.

Cela l'insurgea. « Voilà ce que je mérite à m'inquiéter pour toi ?! Et bien merci Yuuri ! » Il prit la couverture et s'en recouvrit en se détournant de moi.

Quelque part, ça me dérangeait qu'il me tourne le dos. Ca me donnait l'impression qu'il était loin de moi, intouchable, soumettant mon cœur à une pression désagréable. Alors sans m'en rendre compte, je m'approchai de lui. J'étais assez proche pour sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Il avait dû sentir ma présence car il se crispa puis me regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu te sens coupable maintenant ?!! »

« Non, c'est juste que j'aime pas que tu me tournes le dos. » Qu'est-ce que je racontais encore ?!! _'Raghh ! Maudite machine !!!'_

« Mais enfin Yuuri, nous avons toujours dormi de cette manière ! » Il se tourna complètement vers moi et attrapa mes épaules. « Très bien. Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de mon Fiancé ?! » Me demanda-t-il de manière menaçante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi Wolfram ! »

Il soupira de manière exaspéré puis leva la main vers mon front. « Tu n'es pas malade… » Dit-il en comparant nos températures. « La machine d'Anissina a dû bien te sonner. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Pourquoi ça te parait si incroyable lorsque je te dis que j'aime pas que tu me tournes le dos ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire car il fronça des sourcils. « Gunter était dans le bureau de Gwendal. C'est là que j'ai appris que tu avais perdu connaissance après avoir été attaqué par la machine d'Anissina. Je crois que j'aurai dû poser la question avant de me précipiter ici mais… Quelle est cette machine Yuuri, quel est son but ? C'est peut-être à cause de ça que tu agis aussi bizarrement ! »

'_Non, Non ! Pas cette question !!!'_ Je mis ma tête contre mon oreiller. Et lui donna une réponse étouffée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Me demanda-t-il mais cette fois-ci il glissa sa main contre ma joue pour tourner ma tête vers lui.

Très bien… J'abandonnais. Il allait le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Elle consiste à faire dire la vérité rien que la vérité à sa victime. » Répétai-je les mots que j'avais réussi à dissimuler grâce à mon coussin.

« Hein ?!!! » S'exclama-t-il. « Elle n'a pas plutôt pour effet de te rendre malade ? »

« Si, je crois bien aussi. Mais Wolfram, avant toute chose, fais-moi la promesse de ne pas en profiter pour me demander des choses trop personnelles ou concernant notre relation. Ce serait injuste de ta part parce que je suis à la merci de tous. Ma bouche répond à toutes les questions qu'on me pose avant même que j'ai pu réfléchir à la réponse. Je pense que je t'en voudrai vraiment si tu me posais une question à laquelle je ne voudrai pas répondre. »

« Alors ça veut dire que tu n'aimes vraiment pas que je te tourne le dos ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre en considération ce que je venais de lui demander.

« Parce que ça me donne l'impression que je ne signifie rien pour toi. » Je répondis sans le vouloir. Il m'était impossible de retenir cette bouche !

Il leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Embarrassé, j'acquiesçai pour confirmer. « Oui… Maintenant, promet-moi que tu ne me demanderas plus rien ! »

Wolfram semblait hésiter mais il soupira puis me dit. « Très bien, je ne te demanderai rien. Mais pour éviter de faire une erreur sans m'en rendre compte, je ne t'adresserai plus la parole et je retournerai dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus sous le joug de la machine. »

« Ca me va. Merci Wolfram. »

« T'as vraiment cru que j'allais profiter de la situation, lavette ? Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et puis, ne profite pas de mon absence pour aller voir ailleurs ! » Me prévint-il.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça ! » Me défendis-je.

« D'accord, alors dit moi si tu ne m'a jamais- »

« Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Je t'arrête avant que tu ne fasses une erreur. Tu viens de me promettre de ne rien me demander ! » Rappelai-je.

Wolfram se renfrogna. « Alors ça veut vraiment dire que tu me cache des choses ?! »

« Oui » Ma bouche répondit honnêtement à ma place. _'Raghhh !!!'_ J'en avais assez de cette machine ! Wolfram me regardais l'air de se dire _« Je le savais »_ et il était déçu, j'en avais la certitude.

« Wolfram tu m'avais promis ! » Rappelai-je encore.

« C'est vrai. Essaies de dormir un peu, tu dois être fatigué. » Me dit-il froidement puis se roula dans le lit pour me tourner à nouveau le dos.

Je regardai son dos bouger au rythme de sa respiration. C'était une vision calme mais je ne pouvais contrôler la panique présente en moi. Il devait m'en vouloir et ça me fit mal au cœur. Je m'approchai à nouveau de lui afin que la chaleur de son corps me réconforte puis sans m'en rendre compte, je fus emporté par son souffle dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, il avait déjà quitté la chambre et il se passa plusieurs jours sans que je n'entre en contact avec lui. Il m'arrivait de le croiser, de le voir s'entrainer dans la cour avec ses soldats ou de se promener avec Greta mais il avait arrêté de m'adresser la parole et je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait. Il m'était déjà arrivé de ne pas lui parler pendant des semaines et parfois des mois sans qu'il ne me manque réellement. Nous étions séparés à ces moments là par nos mondes ou par des missions différentes. Cette foi-ci, les choses était différentes. Nous étions dans un même lieu mais nous agissions comme deux inconnus et j'avais plus l'impression qu'il me faisait la tête. Ce mal aise s'expliquait sûrement par notre séparation qui s'était terminé par un malentendu…

Un après midi, je reçu la visite de Murata après une cession d'entrainement d'escrime avec Conrad. Nous restâmes dans le jardin pour bavarder un peu et comme je pu m'en douter, sa visite n'était pas anodine.

« J'ai appris pour l'accident avec la machine d'Anissina. »

Je me doutais bien que ça avait un rapport avec ça. « Oh… Ne m'en parle pas ! »

« Au contraire Shibuya, tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les habilités que peuvent avoir ses inventions en temps de crises. Et celle-ci me parait plutôt intéressante… Elle pourrait permettre par exemple d'enlever le voile sur certains crimes, interroger de possible intrus en temps de danger ou de conflit et la liste est longue… »

Je me taisais, je savais tout ça mais je souffrais déjà assez de cette machine.

« Tu sais, même si elle en a pas l'air, Anissina se sent coupable d'avoir fait de toi son cobaye involontaire c'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de prendre sa place pour vérifier si l'élixir a toujours un effet en toi. Cela fait quatre jours que la machine te l'a injecté, peut-être qu'il s'est déjà désagrégé… »

« Non, je peux t'assurer qu'il fait encore effet. » Répondis-je.

« Allons, allons Shibuya, je dois le vérifier par moi-même. On ne va pas gâcher cette expérience, le produit est déjà en toi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une autre personne souffrir après toi juste parce que tu n'as pas voulu répondre à de simples questions ? » Comme il était de profil, il me regarda du coin de l'œil. « A moins que tu aies peur de dévoiler certaines choses et que tu ne voudrais pas dire même à moi, ton ami et ton sage ? »

Il voulait me provoquer. « C'est ça… Il ya des choses dont je ne veux pas parler et c'est mon droit, non ? »

« Alors Shibuya, laisse-moi te dire une chose, si j'ai accepté d'aider Anissina, ce n'est pas simplement pour l'expérience mais surtout pour t'aider toi. Cependant, si tu veux à tout prix ignorer tes propres démons qui j'en suis sûr continueront à te hanter jusqu'à la mort et bien, libre à toi. Sache que je ne porterais aucun jugement sur ce que tu me diras et je cela restera entre toi et moi. »

Il avait raison. J'avais peur qu'il me pose certaines questions et cela était tout à fait normal, après tout, chacun avait ses propres secrets. Toutefois, ces choses que je ne voulais pas dévoiler aux autres, je me les cachais à moi-même. C'était la découverte d'un 'moi' que je ne voulais pas être qui m'effrayais mais il était peut-être temps pour moi d'y faire face. J'inspirai profondément puis expirai. Murata était mon ami et je lui faisais confiance…

« D'accord. » Répondis-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux tout ronds puis me sourit. « Je suis surpris ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu refuses. »

Je le regardai fixement. « Ne gâche pas tes chances. »

Il rigola. « Je m'y risquerai pas ! Bon, bon, par où commencer ! »

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si nous pouvions vraiment avoir une discussion confidentielle sans être entendu par d'autres.

« Je crois que personne ne viendra nous déranger ici. Tout le monde est occupé. » Me dit-il.

Je n'étais pas convaincu. « Non, je préfère qu'on discute dans ma chambre. »

« Très bien, mais es-tu sûr que ton fiancé le prendra bien ? »

« Wolfram s'énervera c'est sûr mais nous n'allons rien faire de mal alors ça ne m'inquiète pas. »

Conrad nous escorta jusqu'à notre destination et resta dans le couloir pour faire le guet. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis un petit clic à l'intérieur comme si quelqu'un venait de fermer une porte mais cela devait-être mon imagination. Murata s'installa sur le siège du petit bureau qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre tandis que je m'assis sur mon lit.

« Bon, es-tu prêt ? » Me demanda-t-il. Tout à coup je me sentais nerveux.

« Oui vas-y, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. »

Il me sourit puis regarda par la fenêtre. « De combien de membre est constitué ta famille ? »

« De beaucoup puisque j'ai une famille sur terre et ici. Est-ce que je dois te faire toute la liste ? »

« Ca ira… Comment es-tu arrivé sur Shin Makoku ? »

« Tu te faisais raquetter par un groupe de gars et quand j'ai pris ta défense, ils ont plongé ma tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Je me suis fait aspirer puis j'ai atterrie ici. »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque Conrad est passé du côté de Daishimaron ? »

« Trahi et horriblement blessé. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui. Conrad était là depuis le début, même avant ma naissance. C'est lui qui m'a donné mon nom et a toujours attendu ma venue. Je le regardais comme un exemple. Il était fort, attentionné, gentil et inspirait le réconfort et la sécurité. Il s'était sacrifié pour me sauver et je le croyais mort. Son bras coupé en était la preuve, alors de le revoir aux côtés de Belal, tu peux imaginer ma surprise ! »

« Et toi ? As-tu déjà trahi quelqu'un ? »

Je senti mon cœur battre. Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette question ? Non, non, je ne voulais pas y répondre mais ma bouche… satanée bouche ! Je ne pouvais plus la contrôler.

« Oui. »

Je vis Murata lever un sourcil et cela me fit frissonner l'espace d'un instant. J'avais attisé sa curiosité. « Ah oui ? Qui ? »

'_Non, Non !'_ Suppliai-je à ma bouche mais…

« Wolfram. » Trop tard, c'était dit.

« Ah… Voilà qui est embêtant. Que lui as-tu fait au juste ? »

Je me mis la main sur la bouche pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. « Cha ché faché iya euzan gan vé engontré Atzugo. »

« Allons Shibuya, il n'y a que nous ici et Conrad surveille la porte. Personne ne saura ce qui s'est dit dans cette pièce. » Me dit-il pour me rassurer mais cela ne m'aida pas. Rien ne pouvait apaiser ni ma culpabilité, ni effacer la terrible faute que j'avais commise il y a quelques années.

« Tu sais maintenant que j'ai trahis Wolfram, est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ou est-ce que c'est juste pour nourrir ta curiosité ? »

Il soupira. « Je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne suis pas curieux mais je pense que ça t'aiderai d'en parler. Comme si tu te déchargeais d'un lourd fardeau. » Il me regarda fixement, attendant ma réponse.

Je détournai mon regard, honteux et culpabilisé par ce que j'avais sur le cœur. « Je crois que ça fait presque deux ans maintenant… Quand je suis entré à l'université, j'ai fait la connaissance de cette fille, Atsuko… Nomimura Atsuko. Elle était pleine de passion, de fougue et elle donnait l'impression de voir le monde d'une autre manière. Quelque part, elle m'intriguait et j'avais envie de la connaître un peu plus et c'est ce qui s'est passé… On s'est fréquenté. » Ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre ce que je sous-entendais…

« Oh… Je vois… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Wolfram ? C'est vrai qu'il est possessif et jaloux mais il est aussi attentif à tes besoins. Je suis certain qu'il aurait compris si tu lui avais expliqué que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un qui te plaisais sur terre. »

Je sentis mon cœur se fendre et la douleur se propagea jusque dans mes entrailles. Mes yeux essayaient de fuir le regard de Murata. « C'est que j'avais peur de le perdre ! Et si je lui avais dit et qu'il était parti loin d'ici ? » Répondis-je d'une vois tremblante.

« Bien sûr que s'était une possibilité mais Yuuri, chaque victoire demande un sacrifice. Parfois on ne peut pas tout avoir. »

« Je ne voulais juste pas risquer de le perdre. » Je répétai comme pour me justifier.

« Un jour, tu as dit que tu ne douterais plus des autres alors pourquoi ne pas avoir cru en Sir Von Bielefeld ? Tu sais, il est bien plus compréhensif que les gens le pensent, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Mais bon, ça n'avance à rien de te faire des reproches maintenant. » Me dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Murata m'avais dit que ça m'aiderait d'en parler mais je me sentais encore plus misérable en me mettant à nu devant lui.

« Et qu'en est-il de vous deux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ca n'a pas marché entre nous. Elle vivait au jour le jour alors que mon regard était tourné vers l'avenir. Avec un peu de recul, on peut dire qu'on vivait dans deux mondes différents. »

Je le regardai acquiescer puis se lever. « C'est bon, tu m'as assez prouvé que l'élixir de 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' fonctionne encore en toi. »

« Tu ne vas pas me poser d'autre questions ? Des questions concernant Wolfram ? » Demandai-je sans réfléchir. Pourquoi étais-je si stupide ? Peut-être que je voulais qu'il pose des questions sur Wolfram, les véritables questions qui m'effrayaient afin de me justifier, afin de me faire pardonner ?… Cependant je savais que ce n'était pas de Murata que je voulais me faire pardonner mais de Wolfram… Et de moi-même.

Murata sembla me comprendre car il me dit. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te poser des questions sur Wolfram pour comprendre à quel point tu t'en veux ou que tes sentiments ont pu changer à son égard. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Sois sans crainte, je ne dirai rien. » Il s'avança vers la porte puis me regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Ce n'est pas le sage en moi qui te parle maintenant Shibuya mais Murata Ken, ton ami. Si tu as la moindre affection pour Sir Von Bielefeld, alors je te conseille de lui dire la vérité. Plus tu laisseras le temps couler, plus il te sera difficile d'en parler et ton sentiment de culpabilité continuera de te ronger jusqu'au bout. Je n'ose même pas penser à son état s'il venait à le découvrir par lui-même. Comment ferais-tu pour recoller les morceaux ? Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de ta bouche même si pour cela tu risques de le perdre. L'honnêteté est une vertu, ne l'oubli pas. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour le cacher jusqu'à maintenant. »

En réalité, je crois que j'aurai pu ne jamais en parler si ce n'était pas à cause cette machine. Je crois que j'aurai pu vivre avec ça tout ma vie et le laisser dans un coin de ma mémoire. Voilà à quel point je ne voulais pas perdre Wolfram. J'étais devenu malhonnête de mon plein gré pour ne pas avoir à me séparer de lui. Je pouvais perdre Atsuko mais pas Wolfram. Au départ, Je ne voyais pas le mal que je faisais. Il insistait sur notre engagement et me faisait souvent des crises de jalousie mais je ne savais pas à quel point il prenait au sérieux nos fiançailles accidentelles. '_Wolfram est que mon fiancé de nom, on n'a qu'une relation amicale donc rien ne m'oblige vraiment à lui rendre des comptes. C'est pas comme si on était marié.'_ Voilà ce que je pensais pendant mon aventure avec Atsuko puis après notre rupture c'était devenu : _'C'était pas sérieux de toute manière. Wolfram n'a pas besoin de savoir.'_ Cependant, à chaque fois que je le voyais, j'avais toujours peur qu'il découvre la vérité parce que je me sentais tellement coupable lorsqu'il me regardait avec innocence et confiance. Il ne devait pas savoir.

Wolfram avait certainement des sentiments pour moi bien plus profond que je ne pouvais l'imaginer et je cherchais à l'ignorer pour ne pas avoir à me culpabiliser. Je réalisais que dans cette histoire, j'avais tout fait pour mon propre bien sans penser une seconde au mal que je faisais à Wolfram. En plus d'avoir été malhonnête, j'étais un bel égoïste.

« Je sais… Je le ferai. Merci Murata. » Je lui répondis.

Il m'adressa un sourire. « Gisela a prévu de rentrer dans deux jours. Je viendrai te rendre visite jusqu'à son retour pour vérifier si l'élixir fait toujours effet. Gisela n'aura pas à te poser de questions pour le détecter dans ton corps. »

« D'accord. »

« A plus tard Shibuya ! » Me dit-il en me faisant un geste de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Seul dans le silence de la pièce, je me laissai tomber sur le lit lâchant un grand soupir. Mon esprit était plein de doute. Je m'attendais à ce que Murata me pose des questions sur Wolfram et notre relation, le véritable sujet qui m'effrayait vraiment. Je n'osais pas moi-même lever le voile sur mes sentiments pour lui, alors de le découvrir en répondant honnêtement à des questions était hors de questions ! Mais après m'être préparé à y répondre, j'étais déçu qu'il ne m'ait rien demandé à ce sujet. Etait-ce de la frustration que j'éprouvais ?

Couché sur le flanc, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, je fronçai des sourcils sentant une douleur naître dans ma poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu pourras trouver en toi la force de me pardonner, Wolfram ? Tu me quitteras pas si je te dis la vérité, hein ? »

A bientôt !!! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic qui était au départ un oneshot ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires :D

**Celikwi, li-san, Malic, Flouts, Anthales, Kochiko, Seb**, Merci pour vos commentaires !!! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Merci Celikwi d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre :)))

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le simple but d'assouvir mon obsession sur Wolfram et Yuuri ainsi que de divertir les lecteurs :)

* La vérité, rien que la vérité *

Chapitre 2

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement. Murata vint me voir comme promis en attendant le retour de Gisela et il me posa tout genre de questions. Je me rendis compte que j'avais un peu plus de contrôle sur mes réponses, ce qui voulait dire que l'élixir de 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' commençait à se désagréger. Cependant cela ne m'empêchait pas de répondre honnêtement et grâce à cela, je réalisais enfin à quel point j'avais était stupide. Je reprochais souvent à Wolfram ses préjugés mais j'étais le premier à en avoir et je me rendais compte que contrairement à l'honnêteté et la franchise dont il faisait preuve, j'étais un menteur malhonnête. Je ne le méritais pas mais j'espérais qu'il puisse me pardonner. Je m'étais décidé, j'allais lui parler. Ça faisait presque une semaine que je n'étais pas entré en contact avec Wolfram et sa présence me manquait vraiment. Après mes discussions avec Murata, j'avais tant de choses à lui dire ! J'étais tellement pressé de le revoir que j'eus une montée d'adrénaline en pensant que j'allais enfin pouvoir m'approcher de lui, lui parler, le regarder, le toucher mais avant ça, je devais aller voir Gisela.

Je frappais à la porte et elle m'invita à l'intérieur avec un sourire. Elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur le lit puis prit ma main dans la sienne en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Bien, maintenant essayez de me mentir. » Me dit-elle en lâchant ma main.

« Est-ce que vous avez des cheveux noirs ? »

« Heu… Non ? » Je répondis en hésitant.

« Très bien, je voulais juste avoir une confirmation. Vous n'êtes plus du tout sous le joug de 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' votre majesté. » Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je la regardais avec un sourire hébété. Murata avait vraiment profité de la situation. Il aurait pu faire comme Gisela et me demander d'essayer de mentir plutôt que de me faire dire la vérité. Cela avait plus de sens et j'avais été vraiment stupide de ne pas m'en être rendu compte.

Après avoir quitté le cabinet, je partis à la recherche de Wolfram. J'avais tant à lui dire. Mon cœur commençait à battre rapidement à l'idée de le revoir ! J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des lustres que je ne l'avais plus vu.

Il commençait à se faire tard et comme à tous les repas depuis que j'avais été infecté par 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' Wolfram n'était pas là au diner. Je décidais de me rendre directement dans sa chambre, là où j'étais certain de ne pas le rater. Les couloirs étaient sombres, simplement éclairé par des torches.

J'entendis des bruits de pas à l'autre bout du couloir s'approchant dans ma direction puis je le reconnus. C'était lui et je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort.

« Wolfram ! » L'appelai-je pour attirer son attention mais il ne me répondit pas ni ne me regarda. A la place, il empressa son pas puis tourna dans l'allée du couloir de sa chambre. Je fronçais des sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien. Ne m'avait-il pas entendu ou m'ignorait-il vraiment ? Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'adresserait plus la parole pas qu'il m'ignorerait.

Je courus derrière lui afin de le rattraper.

« Wolfram, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demandais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mais avant qu'il ne puisse la fermer, je la retins et entrais de force en fermant la porte derrière moi.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me parlerais plus, pas que tu m'ignorerais ! »

Il m'adressa un regard mauvais. « Que me vaux cette visite votre majesté ? »

J'étais sur un terrain hostile et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Cependant, ce n'était rien face à son ton froid et formel qui me froissa le cœur. « Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

Il se détourna de moi pour se diriger vers son armoire. Il me tournait à nouveau le dos et je n'aimais pas ça.

« Que me veux-tu Yuuri ? » Me demanda-t-il sans m'adresser de regard en accentuant bien sur mon prénom.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis guéri, Gisela vient de me le confirmer. »

« C'est bien pour toi. » Me dit-il avec indifférence. Il ouvrit son armoire pour prendre sa chemise de nuit et se changea sous mes yeux. Je rougis et me détournais aussitôt pour lui laisser son intimité. « Maintenant que tu peux à nouveau mentir sans sourciller, est-ce que tu pourrais t'en aller ? Je voudrais me reposer. » Il leva son regard sur moi. Ses yeux avaient toujours été honnêtes et laissaient entrevoir ses émotions mais ce soir là, ils étaient impassibles et je n'aimais pas ça. Ses accusations tranchantes me refroidirent. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ne devait-il pas être heureux que l'on puisse se retrouver ?

Mon cœur me tiraillait, j'avais mal. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Wolfram ? Pourquoi es-tu si froid ? »

Il me lança un regard noir mais choisit de m'ignorer pour se diriger vers son lit.

« Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! » Dis-je en le suivant.

Il soupira de manière exaspérée. « Tu joues vraiment bien la comédie et dire que je t'ai toujours fait confiance ! Je me sens tellement bête ! Tellement bête ! »

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? » Je lui demandais. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et mon cœur commença à se tordre de douleur.

« Tu le sais très bien ! » Me dit-il. Il était dans son lit, caché sous sa couverture, de dos à moi. Je pouvais juste voir le doré de ses cheveux.

« Non, je ne sais pas » Je montais sur le lit et en attrapant son épaule, je le tournais de force vers moi. « Et regardes-moi quand tu me parles. J'aime pas que tu me tournes le… dos. » Je finis sur un ton plus doux lorsque je vis la tristesse dans ses yeux.

J'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir à nouveau le parfum fruité de ses boucles et son souffle sur mon visage. Cela me fit frémir et je me laissais tomber sur lui, mon corps complètement sur le sien. Une imbrication parfaite… J'avais peur, mon cœur battait la chamade mais c'était là que je voulais être : près de lui.

« J'ai réalisé tant de choses en cette petite semaine plus que je n'en ai pu en quatre ans… Tu m'as tellement manqué alors tu imagines un peu ma frustration face à ton comportement… J'ai beaucoup à te dire. »

« Ne t'en donnes pas la peine. Je sais tout. »

Je fronçais des sourcils puis quittais le creux de son cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard avait gardé la même tristesse et cela me fendit le cœur. Je n'étais capable que de ça de toute manière… De le rendre triste.

Cependant, je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il savait tout, mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le rendre aussi furieux contre moi ? Soudain un petit détail me frappa et j'eus un frisson au souvenir qui me vint en tête : un simple claquement de porte. Je sentis mon sang se glacer.

'_Non… Ne me dites pas que… Non, c'est impossible…'_ Essayais-je de me convaincre.

Je sentis des fourmis me picoter de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au haut de mon crâne. J'avais des sueurs froides et je n'avais pas à me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que la stupéfaction se lisait sur mon visage. « Tu étais là, c'est ça ? » Demandais-je avec effroi.

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement sans aucune émotion.

'_Non, non, NON ! Ça ne peut pas être possible, le bruit de cette porte n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ! Mais Wolfram était… Il était là pendant toute la discussion ?!' _

Mon ventre se noua et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je paniquais, je ne savais plus quoi dire ni ce que j'étais en train de dire. J'étais déboussolé. « Comment ? Pourquoi… Tu n'étais pas censé… Dans la chambre… »

Mes phrases n'avaient plus le moindre sens mais il sembla me comprendre car il me répondit : « Est-ce vraiment important ? Ça ne changera jamais rien au fait que je sais tout. » Sa tête était tournée sur le côté, évitant mon regard.

« Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu t'en ailles. Je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer. » Me dit-il d'un ton glacial.

J'entendis des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles tandis que mon cœur se crispait, lançant une douleur aigüe partant de ma gorge jusqu'au creux de mon ventre. Wolfram ne voulait plus me voir et ça me faisait tellement mal. Ces derniers jours, je ne rêvais que de le retrouver alors que lui de son côté avait déjà commencé à nourrir sa colère et sa douleur. Je le sentis trembler sous moi.

« Mais Wolfram, je »

« J'ai dit DEHORS !!! » Cria-t-il en me poussant hors du lit, loin de lui. « T'AS PAS COMPRIS QUE ÇA ME MET HORS DE MOI DE TE VOIR ?!! »

Je le regardais avec stupeur, jamais il ne m'avait parlé avec tant de rage et de fureur.

« EST-CE QUE TU PEUX IMAGINER À QUEL POINT JE ME SUIS SENTI STUPIDE EN T'ENTENDANT PARLER AVEC LE GRAND SAGE ? EST-CE QUE TU SAIS À QUEL POINT C'EST HUMILIANT DE DÉCOUVRIR QUE LA PERSONNE EN QUI ON A PLACÉ TOUTE SA CONFIANCE, SON ÊTRE, SON CŒUR NOUS A TRAHI ? » Cria-t-il.

Assis sur son lit, il se détourna de moi, regardant dans la direction opposée. « Rien ne changera au fait que tu restes mon roi mais sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne seras rien de plus pour moi. » Avec ces derniers mots, il souleva la couverture et disparut derrière elle en se rallongeant sur son lit, son dos face à moi.

Si j'avais mal à cause de son attitude froide à mon égard, cela n'était rien comparé à la souffrance que j'éprouvais à l'idée de ne plus rien être pour lui à part un titre, à l'idée de ne plus exister à ses yeux en tant que personne. J'étais accablé mais je n'avais rien pour ma défense car j'étais le seul fautif. Le comportement de Wolfram était ma punition mais elle était trop dure à porter. J'étais venu dans le but de lui dire la vérité et bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pardonne mais j'étais certain qu'il aurait réagis différemment s'il avait entendu la vérité de ma bouche et pas en écoutant aux portes. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour calmer sa colère… pour calmer son cœur ? Wolfram voulait que je parte et une partie de moi le voulait aussi car il y avait une tension intenable dans la chambre. J'avais trahi Wolfram en toute connaissance de cause et pour ça, je ne méritais même pas qu'il m'adresse un regard. À quoi je m'attendais ? Si j'avais senti mon cœur se briser lorsque j'ai cru que Conrad m'avait trahi, que devait ressentir Wolfram qui avait placé sa confiance et son amour en moi ? Son comportement était tout à fait naturel et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'éclipser.

Je serrais mes poings et ma mâchoire. Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais senti si minable et détestable. Toutes les accusations que me portait Wolfram étaient réelles.

« Je suis tellement désolé Wolfram… J'aurai voulu que tu le saches autrement… Par moi. Mais voilà, je suis ce que tu as toujours dit que j'étais. Un idiot, une lavette et un fiancé infidèle. Tellement lâche que je préférais me mentir à moi-même plutôt que d'avoir à confronter les sentiments que je pouvais ressentir pour toi. » Mon cœur se crispa de douleur et j'eus beaucoup de mal à avaler ma salive car j'avais un nœud dans la gorge. « Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrai te dire ne m'excusera de ce que j'ai pu faire mais… Je voulais quand même te dire à quel point je m'en veux, que je regrette… Wolfram… Rien ne me fait plus peur en ce monde que de te perdre. » J'avalais à nouveau avec difficulté ma salive. « Et… Et même si j'en suis pas digne… Je… Je voulais que tu saches que je t' »

« Comme d'habitude tu te trompes. Tu n'es qu'une lavette qui arrive à s'auto-persuader de ses sentiments mais j'ai eu ma dose. Je ne veux plus qu'on joue avec mes sentiments. Laisses-moi tranquille maintenant. » Me coupa-t-il la parole d'un ton glacial.

Le cœur en peine, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer en silence. Je me relevais puis me dirigeais vers la porte. Malgré tout, je ne manquais pas de lancer un dernier regard en direction de Wolfram. Il était immobile dans son lit et le cœur plein de regret, je fermais la porte. Le grand clac résonna dans ma tête et j'eus l'horrible impression de l'avoir fermée comme on fermait un livre que l'on venait de terminer.

Les jours suivant Wolfram m'ignora et m'évita. J'avais pratiquement cessé de me nourrir, je ne dormais plus et je ne pensais qu'à lui… Je n'avais plus envie de rien et il n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme que moi. Tout le monde au château commença à se demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous. Il était à présent celui qui m'évitait et moi celui qui le poursuivait.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé à contempler Wolfram à partir de mon bureau, à admirer ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, son visage et tout ce qui faisait de lui son personnage. Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé à me languir de ses attentions.

« On dirait que Wolfram s'applique davantage à son travail depuis quelques jours. » Remarqua Conrad qui était entré dans la pièce sans que je m'en aperçoive et avait posé une petite collation sur mon bureau.

« On dirait, oui. » Répondis-je avec du regret dans la voix.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Il me semble que vous aviez décidé de vous séparer le temps que tu guérisses. » Remarque-t-il.

Je soupirai. « Conrad, je pense que je l'ai perdu à jamais. Je connais Wolfram… C'est impossible de regagner sa confiance une fois qu'on l'a perdu. Je l'ai trahi… » Je n'en dis pas plus car je n'avais pas la tête à en discuter.

Conrad ne m'en tint pas rigueur et me regarda avec inquiétude tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Il est vrai que lorsque mon petit frère accorde sa confiance, il la donne complètement. Pour cette raison, il est difficile pour celui qui l'a perdu de la regagner mais rien n'est définitif. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais je suis persuadé que si tu t'en donnes les moyens, la sincérité de tes sentiments pourra l'atteindre un jour. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, Conrad. Merci pour ton conseil. » Il était sans nul doute la personne la mieux placée pour parler de la confiance de Wolfram. Après tout il lui fallut patienter près d'un demi-siècle pour que le blondinet l'appelle à nouveau « frère » ouvertement.

Je retournais à mes documents en ignorant la nourriture que Conrad avait pris soin d'apporter. Mon corps avait faim mais je n'avais pas envie de me nourrir…

Gunther entra avec une pile de document dans les bras. Gwendal avait dû le réquisitionner pour ça. Je finis la pile sur mon bureau puis m'attaquais à celle qui venait d'être fraîchement posé près de moi.

Je lisais puis signais jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une feuille un peu plus fine et raffinée que les autres. De plus, la présence d'un certain nom attira mon attention. Voici ce qu'elle disait :

'_Par cette présente lettre, moi, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, troisième fils de Cecilie Von Spitzweg 26éme Maou, renonce à son engagement avec sa majesté Yuuri Shibuya 27__ème__ Maou. Par loi et de plein droit déchargé du titre de fiancé officiel, en chevalier servant la couronne, je souhaiterais être placé dans les bordures sud de Shin Makoku.'_

La lettre de Wolfram me retourna complètement. D'une part, parce qu'il annulait les fiançailles sans en avoir discuté avec moi et de deux parce qu'il comptait partir loin d'ici. Il m'en demandait trop d'un coup et j'avais l'impression de perdre mes repères avant même qu'il soit parti. Il était un pilier dans ma vie. Comment pouvais-je fonctionner sans lui ? J'avais besoin de sa présence, de le voir, de lui parler. J'avais besoin de lui ! Jamais je n'allais signer cette lettre, je préférais même qu'on me coupe la main ou qu'il me déteste plutôt que de donner mon autorisation.

Je me dirigeais furieux, la lettre en main vers le bureau de Gwendal.

« Jamais je ne signerai ça ! » M'écriais-je une fois à l'intérieur. Il leva un sourcil, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi je parlais. Je posais la feuille devant lui puis il s'étonna.

« Wolfram a dû écrire plusieurs documents de la sorte ayant peur de se faire rejeter sa demande mais aussi pour montrer son obstination. » Remarqua-t-il. « Cette lettre a dû se coller à une autre à cause de la légèreté du papier… Je suis désolé de l'avoir glissé par erreur dans vos documents votre majesté, mais sachez que j'ai déjà signé sa demande. »

Mon cœur fit un triple bond dans ma poitrine et mon sang commençait à me monter à la tête « Comment ?! Mais je n'ai ni signé le document ni approuvé la dissolution de nos fiançailles !!! »

« Après quatre ans, vous n'avez toujours pas conclu vos fiançailles ce qui les rend moins légitimes, surtout que vous êtes amplement en âge de vous marier à présent. L'annulation d'une partie suffit pour les annuler complètement. Pour sa demande de 'repositionnement' je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité afin qu'il trouve sa propre valeur sans avoir à se comparer sans cesse avec ses frères ni vivre dans leur ombre. » Dit-il en restant impassible.

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire car les seules raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille étaient purement égoïstes.

Le jour du départ arriva plus rapidement que je ne le voulais mais ni mon cœur, ni mon esprit n'étaient en paix à l'idée de laisser Wolfram partir comme ça : sans avoir tenté de lui parler, sans lui avoir communiqué mes sentiments les plus profonds, sans lui avoir dit ma vérité. Cela n'allait sûrement pas le retenir, ni me pardonner mais je voulais lui dire de vive voix ce que je n'avais jamais étais capable de comprendre ni de dire. Je ne voulais pas que son dernier souvenir de moi soit ma trahison…

Tout le monde était autour de Wolfram afin de lui faire leur au revoir. Soudain, une idée me frappa et je me précipitai vers le laboratoire d'Anissina. J'ouvris brutalement la porte faisant sursauter la savante. Elle était près de la fenêtre, sans doute pour regarder de loin le départ de Wolfram.

« Votre majesté ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Anissina, où est 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' ? »

Lorsque je prononçais son nom, la machine apparu, reconnaissant son nom. Je courus vers lui. « Viens là toi ! » Je l'attrapais puis quittas la pièce en remerciant Anissina.

Au moment où j'arrivais dans la cour de l'entrée du château, Wolfram était déjà sur son cheval, son dos face à moi. Je détestais cette image. Mon cœur battait vite et fort. J'étais épuisé d'avoir monté et descendu les nombreux escaliers du château et d'avoir couru si longtemps mais ma peur d'arriver trop tard me donna la force de continuer. Je le vis donner un coup sur le flanc de son cheval. Non ! Non ! NON ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver… Wolfram !!!

« Wolfram !!! » M'écriais-je en courant désespérément derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Je dépassais tous ceux qui étaient venu lui dire au revoir pour le poursuivre.

« WOLFRAAAAM !!! » Criais-je à m'en casser la voix. Moi-même je trouvais mon cri misérable et pathétique. J'étais fatigué, à bout de souffle et mes poumons étaient sur le point de se déchirer mais il fallait que je continue.

« 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun ! Piques moi ! » Ordonnais-je à la machine et elle m'obéit aussitôt.

Comme la première fois, elle se plaça derrière ma tête puis me transperça la nuque de sa longue aiguille.

« HEIKAAAA !!! » Crièrent les autres. J'eus à peine le temps de voir que Wolfram s'était enfin tourné vers moi avant de m'effondrer sur le sol.

Lorsque je revins à moi, tous m'entouraient avec une expression inquiète. Greta, Conrad, Gunther, Gwendal, Murata, Celi-sama, Gisela, Darcascos et même Doria, Sangria, Lasagna ainsi qu'Effe. Tous étaient là sauf la tête blonde de mon fiancé… Ex-fiancé.

Mon cœur palpitait si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je paniquais. Wolfram… Wolfram… Où était Wolfram ? Était-il déjà parti ? Sans que je puisse m'expliquer ? Sans que je puisse lui dire la vérité ?

« Votre majesté » « Papa Yuuri ! » « Oh Heikaaa !!! » « Comment vous sentez-vous votre majesté » Entendis-je ci et là.

Je les ignorais. Je n'avais qu'une seule personne en tête. Une personne qui n'était plus là…

Wolfram.

« Wolfram ! Où… Où est Wolfram ? » Demandais-je en panique.

D'un air inquiet, ils se divisèrent sur mes côtés, me laissant la vue sur Wolfram qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant moi sur son cheval. Il me regardait de haut comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Si vous avez une chose à me dire, faites-le rapidement. J'ai une longue route qui m'attend votre majesté. »

« Wolfram… » J'avais peur. J'avais le trac, je ne savais pas par où commencer mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer le soulagement que j'avais en le voyant là, devant moi, même si tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi n'était que du mépris… Mes yeux me picotèrent et je sentis une chaleur les envahir. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas versé de larmes ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus…

« Wolfram… » Je m'essuyais les larmes avec les manches de ma veste.

« Je vous écoute. » Me dit-il et étrangement, cela m'encouragea même s'il me parlait comme à un étranger.

« Est-ce que tu peux descendre de ton cheval s'il te plait ? »

Je le regardais descendre en rouspétant, la colère et l'irritation évidente sur son visage. Je serrais des poings puis m'approchais de lui. Nous étions un peu à l'écart des autres mais assez près pour qu'ils puissent nous entendre. Cependant, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour moi, tout ce qui comptait était de communiquer à Wolfram ce que je voulais tant lui dire.

« Il y a deux ans, j'ai eu une aventure avec une camarade de classe, Nomimura Atsuko et je te l'ai caché tout ce temps…Au départ, je ne voyais pas ça comme une trahison car je ne connaissais pas la profondeur de tes sentiments. Pour moi, nous étions simplement amis et seulement fiancé de nom. Ce n'est que quand je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais te perdre que j'ai compris que je t'avais trompé et trahi ta confiance. Pour te garder à mes côtés, j'ai décidé d'enterrer cette histoire dans un coin de ma mémoire et ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment là, ce que je ne voulais pas voir, c'était qu'à partir du moment où j'avais peur que tu me quittes, mes sentiments avaient déjà commencé à changer. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de découvrir que j'étais quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas être alors par mon auto-persuasion j'ai réussi à nier mes sentiments… et cela jusqu'à il y a quelques jours… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime Wolfram ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus du moment où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » Mon cœur battait fort mais je me sentis soudain très léger, comme si un lourd fardeau venait d'être déchargé de mes épaules.

Durant mon discours les expressions de Wolframs changèrent d'une révélation à l'autre et je trouvais ça fascinant. Ses yeux si honnêtes ne pouvaient pas mentir et je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne avec une âme si pure.

« J'ai perdu ta confiance et je n'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen de te prouver la sincérité de mes sentiments qu'en utilisant 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun'. Je suis prêt à payer le prix de mes fautes mais je t'en prie… Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas totalement perdu… J'ai besoin de toi Wolfram, tu es mon équilibre. »

Il se tourna vers son cheval, prenant les rênes puis me regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Merci pour votre sincérité. Toutefois, les sentiments sont bien plus complexes que notre raison et je suis désolé de vous dire que même si j'ai pu vous aimer de tout mon cœur, ce n'est pas suffisant pour pardonner votre trahison. »

Une douleur implacable s'était emparée de mon être. Venait-il de me dire qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais ? J'étais paralysé et je sentis tout mon corps trembler tandis qu'une chaleur étouffante m'envahissait. J'étais prêt à éclater en sanglot. Je n'avais qu'à attendre qu'il parte pour me laisser aller.

« Mais si tu me prouves ta détermination et la sincérité de tes mots alors peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrai. » Finit-il.

J'avais l'impression que la tempête qui s'était déferlé dans mon être venait de prendre fin. Tout ce qui subsistait était les derniers mots que Wolfram venait de prononcer. Ils représentaient un bourgeon d'espoir.

Avant de nous quitter, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose… Quelque chose à laquelle je pourrai m'accrocher pendant son absence. Je m'approchais de lui et posais une main sur son épaule pour le tourner vers moi. Il me regarda avec surprise.

« Votre maj- »

Je ne le laissais pas finir car je me baissais pour toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes. Un baiser qui me brisa le cœur autant qu'il me réconforta. Pour moi, il signifiait une séparation mais à la fois une promesse d'avenir. Il essaya de se retirer mais je l'étreignis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne à moi. Peu à peu, je sentais que mon baiser devenait réciproque et cela fit battre mon cœur si fort qu'il était prêt à exploser. Une douce chaleur commençait à naître dans le bas de mon ventre. Je me retirais pour le regarder afin de graver à jamais les détails de son visage dans mon cœur.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour me réjouir de leurs émeraudes mais me regarda très vite avec colère. « Tu as vraiment du culot ! » Me dit-il mais cela eut l'effet de me faire sourire. J'avais l'impression de le retrouver et puis il me tutoyait à nouveau. Je me baissais encore une fois pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour y échapper. Je glissais une main sur sa joue pour l'attirer à moi. Un baiser n'était pas suffisant, ça m'avait seulement ouvert l'appétit. J'avais besoin de plus.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu » Essaya-t-il de dire en vain car je capturais à nouveau ses lèvres. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en devenir si dépendant et encore moins de vouloir embrasser un homme. Mais Wolfram était Wolfram, pas n'importe qui. Il était la personne que j'aimais. Je lui donnais un baiser puis un autre et encore un autre. Lorsque ma langue toucha la sienne par inadvertance, je sentis un courant électrique parcourir mon corps et mon cœur s'emballa. Est-ce que Wolfram ressentait la même chose que moi ?

J'avais déjà connu ça avec Atsuko et bien plus encore… Mais je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir ressenti autant d'intensité et d'excitation que j'en éprouvais par ce simple contact avec Wolfram. Je ne pus me retenir et introduisit ma langue dans sa bouche. Comme je m'y attendais, il chercha à s'échapper mais comme pour notre premier baiser, il finit par s'abandonner. Il se retira en premier, son souffle se mêlant au mien mais je suivis ses lèvres pour les capturer une dernière fois. Je venais de commettre une grave erreur. Maintenant que j'avais goûté à ses lèvres… Comment j'allais parvenir à survivre sans elles ?

Lorsque je m'écartais, il tourna sa tête sur le côté de manière irrité. « Idiot. Tout le monde nous regarde » Ses lèvres étaient encore rouges à cause de nos baisers et ses joues bien roses. Je souris à mon chef d'œuvre, cela le rendait d'autant plus irrésistible.

« Ça m'est égal… Je n'ai plus l'intention de cacher ce que j'éprouve pour toi. » J'avais un peu plus d'assurance car si Wolfram l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu me repousser. Même s'il s'était débattu, il avait fini par répondre à mes baisers, ce qui voulait dire que rien n'était perdu. Son amour et son attirance pour moi étaient encore là.

« Lavette égocentrique. » M'insulta-t-il mais cela m'encouragea d'avantage à y croire.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Wolfram, je ne fuirai plus. »

Il monta sur son cheval. Le soleil était au dessus de lui, l'auréolant de lumière et sa beauté me subjugua. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux verts. « Prends soin de toi, Yuuri. »

Je sentis mon cœur se retourner puis se serrer douloureusement. C'était le moment. Wolfram venait de me dire au revoir mais il n'y avait aucune promesse dans ses mots. Il partait avec l'esprit moins tourmenté mais il n'attendait plus rien de moi et cela attisa mon d'incertitude.

Il y avait un mot en japonais auquel je ne pouvais trouver de traduction sur Shin Makoku. Un mot d'au revoir qui liait une personne à sa maison et ses habitants, promettant un retour à ceux qui restaient.

« Iterashai. »

Wolfram me regarda l'air surpris puis soupira. « Tu sembles entêté et cela ne va pas avec la lavette que tu es. Je suis curieux de savoir combien de temps tu tiendras. »

C'était plutôt lui qui était entêté ! « Même avec le pouvoir de 'Dis-moi la vérité-kun' tu ne me crois toujours pas ? J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais si tu tardes trop, alors je viendrais moi-même te trouver ! »

Il m'adressa un sourire et cela fit fondre mon coeur. « Ja… Itekimasu ! » Il donna un coup sur le flanc de son destrier.

Alors que je le regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître derrières les habitations, je pouvais entendre les cris dramatique de Gunther « Ah Heika ! Votre noblesse de cœur me touche profondément. Moi Gunther, votre humble serviteur vais vous montrer la sincérité de mes sentiments ! »

« Gunther, je doute que tu aies vraiment besoin de cette machine pour prouver quoi que ce soit, tes intentions sont déjà manifestes ! À moins que tu ne veuilles révéler à sa majesté les rêves inappropriés que tu peux avoir. » Répliqua Gwendal de sa voix impassible.

Je pouvais également entendre les gloussements des femmes qui étaient présentes mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance pour moi car mon esprit et mon cœur étaient avec Wolfram qui venait de partir. J'avais des incertitudes mais je savais que ce n'était pas la fin, au contraire, c'était le début de notre romance, le début de notre nouvelle histoire.

Fin.

Merci à vous tous qui avez lu cette fic !!! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Faites-moi part de vos impressions en cliquant sur la petite icône en bas de la page pour me laisser une review ! :)

A bientôt

Seelio


End file.
